Stalk formation is developmentally regulated in the peritrich ciliate, Vorticella convallaria. The motile telotroch form attaches to the substrate and produces a stalk. The stalk is formed directly from exocytosis of granules which congregate near the aboral or posterior end of the cell. we have developed a monoclonal antibody which is localized in the stalk.